


The Shapes of love

by BastetTheWritingCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/pseuds/BastetTheWritingCat
Summary: Love comes in many forms and shapes. This series of short stories will try to explore all of them with different pairings and different settings.





	1. Alya/Chloé

Alya entered her apartment with a frown on her face. She could feel the smell of burned food from outside her apartment, last time she had come home to that she found both Chloé and Adrien trying and failing to bake something for her and Marinette. Very sweet but disastrous.

They were banned from her kitchen since then, Adrien had stick to his and Marinette’s place but that didn’t seem to deter her own blond. Chloé was standing next to a frying pan with black goo and what appeared to be chicken on it.

“Chloé, love, what did you do this time?”

Turning to Alya and putting an innocent look on her face she pointed at the recipe book on the table. “I did nothing wrong, is that things fault, lying about cooking time and how much curry you should add to chicken before it turns mushi.”

Alya approached her during her rant and gave her a light kiss before disposing the contents of the pan on the trash.  

“I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”

“You should be grateful I tried to cook for you like the great girlfriend I am” Alya just gave her a look and proceed to open a window to let the smell out. “Fine, but maybe you could teach me! Or get a better book.”

Alya just shook her head at her girlfriend’s antics “Maybe I will, but tonight I think we should stick to sushi.”

“Fine, but I am picking the place.”

Chloé took out her phone to call her favorite sushi place, already thinking which recipe she would try next time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by livinglittlelie. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chloé/Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt/request: “You are really soft”

The weather tonight was not the best for flying. She could feel the chill on her wings and face, trying to seep into her costume. The Bee, Butterfly, and Ladybug didn’t deal well with winter after all. It made them sluggish, and in Chloé’s case it made her want to barricade herself in her room until spring.

It was understandable that Pollen wasn’t happy at all when Chloé decided to leave the comfort of her room to make a midnight visit instead of just calling or waiting ‘till morning. But, Chloé insisted, this was important.

She was important.

Making sure there was no one around Queen Bee landed quietly on the balcony. She released her transformation, and approached Marinette. The girl was looking at the sky, in front of the railing with a heavy blanket draped around her shoulders, protecting her from the cold.

“You are really soft, you know? She didn’t deserve another chance.”

Without taking her eyes from the night sky Marinette took Chloé’s hand and gave her a light squeeze.

“Everyone deserves a second chance.”

“Well, this was not a second chance, this was like a fifth chance.” She turned to look at her. “Something must be done.”

Marinette sighed and pulled Chloé to her. Hugging her was always nice. “And it will. But not tonight. It’s late and we should rest. We’ll talk with the rest tomorrow and make a decision. Is that okay?”

Chloé pursed her lips, but gave in.

“For now.”

“Good,” Marinette beamed. “Now let’s go inside. I’m freezing and would like to drink some hot chocolate and cuddle with my girlfriend.”

Said girlfriend smiled, and gave Marinette a quick peck on the cheek.

“Now you’re talking, Dupain-Cheng.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by TheBlackAngel, hope you liked it! :D


	3. Chloé/Nathanael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For day 5 of Fluff month: Firsts

Nathanael drank the last of his coffee and sat on the couch, newspaper in hand. It featured an article regarding his latest exposition, which had a long part of it questioning the eccentricity of his art, so to speak.

His new collection featured oddities such as a woman with bright orange skin and pink hair, or a park where trees were fuchsia with blue leaves and the lake on the side had yellow water. Art critics and psychologist loved to analyze his art and make theories about it. Every time they came up with something weirder. He liked to read some of them from time to time and have a good laugh. After all, no one had ever figured out the real reason behind the extravagant color of his paintings.

The true was, he was colorblind. He had a reduced sensitivity to green light, and because of that, he had long since tried to paint everything in the right color. It all had started after lycée, when in a moment of frustration, he had just grabbed whatever paint he had closer and rolled with it. When posted in his shop online, that painting sold in a matter of minutes. The rest was history.

He had been so distracted thinking about the article, he never heard anyone entering the apartment.

"There you are! I was looking for you. Here, this is for you. Open it now and thank me later!" He turned to the source of the voice and saw Chloé standing there, waiting for him to take the box on her hand.

Curiosity shining in his eyes, he took the box and open it carefully. "Glasses?" He turned to look at Chloé, who had and eager expression on her face.

"Just put them on! Come on, hurry up. I don’t have all day."

He looked at Chloé briefly and eyed the glasses one more time before he took them out of the box and put them on. When he did, he no longer could form any words.

The couch he was sitting on faced the window, and by extension the park. He shakily stood up and walked to the window, putting a hand on the surface to steady himself. Tears were forming on his eyes. The once blue and gray park was now full of color. Reds and blues and greens. Flowers of multiple colors could be seen across the park. It was overwhelming.

Letting the tears fall, he took the glasses off for a second and closed his eyes. Putting them on again he turned to look at Chloé, who was now a couple steps next to him, dress in a green and white outfit.

He closed the space separating them in a couple of steps and kissed her. "God, you are beautiful, you know?"

Chloé only smiled and kissed him again. "And now he realizes.” She chuckled.” I’m glad you liked your gift. Happy birthday, Nath."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to livinglittlelie for beta this chapter! :D
> 
> Nath's type of color blindness in this fic is called deuteranomaly which is a reduced sensitivity to green light and is the most common form of color blindness. If you want to know more about color blindness and the different types of it you can go here http://www.colourblindawareness.org/colour-blindness/types-of-colour-blindness/
> 
> Chloé got glasses similar to these ones http://enchroma.com/shop/


	4. Sabrina and Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Fluff month, day 9 "It's you" and 18 "Gaming": New frienships are made.

Max logged into his favorite online game, and after checking his friend list, he sent the usual party invite, waiting patiently for an answer.

Almost six months ago, he had been paired up randomly with a really good team on the new game, “Recharge: Defender Online Multiplayer”.  They had crushed the other team in no time, and taking in account the improvability of them being paired up again he sent the four of them a friend request. Surprisingly, all of them accepted instantly.

Max’s computer chimed, drawing his attention back to the chat.

_*TheOfficer has joined your party*_

_* ARandomAlpaca has joined your party*_

**TheOfficer:** Ready to kill some orcs?

 **NeverDrinkAndDerive:** I was born ready

 **ARandomAlpaca** : Let's do this

They spent the next 3 hours playing together.

 **NeverDrinkAndDerive:** We still up for tomorrow right?

 **TheOfficer:** Yeah, I’ll be there at two. Wait for me on the table next to the cat photograph

 **NeverDrinkAndDerive:** Will do

Naturally, after games and games playing together, they had grown pretty close. It had come as a surprise to discovered they lived nearby, with 3 on the states and the other two in Paris they decided to organize a meeting.

Max was excited. Not many of his friends had such vast knowledge of video games, and enjoyed them as much as he did. Kim mostly liked sports and racing games, and Marinette and Adrien tended to be too busy to play and hang out often. Nonetheless, all of them still made time every two weeks to play together since the Gamer incident.

 **TheOfficer:** Be sure to take your DS with you, I want to destroy you in a Pokémon battle in person

 **NeverDrinkAndDerive:** Pffft… you’ll be the one losing

 **ARandomAlpaca** : Can we make bets? I'll put my money on Officer

 **NeverDrinkAndDerive:** Thanks man,I feel soooo loved 

**TheOfficer: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Yeah, a new friend to hang out and play games with would be nice.

 **ARandomAlpaca** : Gotta go now guys, may the force be with you tomorrow

_*ARandomAlpaca has left your party*_

**TheOfficer:**  I’ll go now too, night 

 **NeverDrinkAndDerive:**  Night man

_*TheOfficer has left your party*_

Next day, Max was more than ready for the meeting; he even arrived 15 minutes earlier in his haste to get there. He sat at the agreed table and took out his DS, ready to wait for his friend, occasionally looking up whenever the door chimed, announcing a new customer.  However, he got so engrossed in the game that he didn’t notice the person getting closer.

“Max?”

He looked up, startled and found Sabrina standing shyly to the side, lower lip between her teeth, looking at his DS.

“Hello Sabrina, is there anything I can help you with?”

At his question, the girl seemed to make a decision, and promptly took the seat in front of his.

“Yes, I was actually wondering if you brought you racing game with you too. We could play with that after I beat you in that Pokémon battle.”

Max was confused for a second before he smiled, realization dawning on him. A warm feeling spread inside his chest. This was certainly an interesting and rather unexpected development.

“I already told you, if anyone is losing that battle, it’s you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot to my wonderful beta @livinglittlelie for the help with this chapter!
> 
> For clarification, the nicknames were like this:  
> TheOfficer: Sabrina  
> NeverDrinkAndDerive: Max  
> ARandomAlpaca: Nick (He is one of the other 3 guys they met and is in the states at the moment, he may appear later on again :D)


	5. Adrien /Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion piece for chapter 1

Marinette didn't think that baking with Adrien could get any worse. Nothing could top the last time they had to call the firefighters, or the time Chloé and Adrien were banned from the kitchens of the Grand Paris Hotel for a year after trying (and failing) to make cookies. But here she was, proved wrong once again and completely covered in frosting from head to toe.

 

She was still confused about what had happened exactly. One moment she was singing to a Chinese song playing on Adrien's phone while he frosted the cake, nothing else. But suddenly, they were blinded by red and black lights, and the cake exploded, covering the table and themselves in icing.In the cake’s place were two little beings, one red that looked like a ladybug, and one black, which looked like a cat.

 

Adrien was the first to recover. "What are you?" He tried to grab them, but they started to dash around the room.

 

"We are mighty Gods and we demand...!"

 

He was interrupted by the Ladybug one "Plagg! I'm Tikki and he is Plagg, sorry about that. We have been sleeping for a long time, we are bearers of good and bad luck. You have summoned us through a blood ritual and as the contract states, after you give us the proper offerings we shall be bound to you and you will receive our blessings."

 

"Ri-ritual?"

 

"A treasured possession, blood of a virgin, the appropriate chantings and a magical circle are necessary to summon us." The one called Plagg said from inside the fridge. Tikki was eating a chocolate chip cookie on the kitchen counter.

 

"But we didn't do any of... oh!" Marinette leaned on the counter, thinking about how both Adrien and herself had cut their fingers in the kitchen. She while putting the the roses Adrien had gifted her in a base and he while cutting carrots for decoration.

 

"What treasure possession did we give you?" Adrien asked, looking confused.

 

"Time seems to be highly valuable to humans these days, and both of you gave up time you could have used for something else to be here today," Tikki explained, another cookie already on her little hands.

 

"What about the magical circle?"

 

"The frosting." Adrien spluttered before firing the next one."And the chantings?"

 

"The singing."

 

Marinette frowned at that one. Her singing wasn’t _that_ bad. "Wait! We haven't given you any offerings yet! Surely you can still go back and we can forget about this right?"

 

"We already found suitable offerings. The cheese wasn’t half bad."

 

"The cookies were delicious too," chimed Tikki.

 

Marinette was getting nervous. "Does that mean you are staying?"

 

"Yes, until the contract breaks."

 

"And how do we do that?"

 

"Well... both of you will have to die."

 

Great, just great. She was not baking with Adrien any time soon again.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to livinglittlelie for beta this chapter! You are amazing <3

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting requests for this series! If you have any request you can leave me an ask on my tumblr or write a comment below. 
> 
> You may find me on tumblr as bastet-thewritingcat.


End file.
